


Attic Demon, not the Strangest Thing in my Life

by Rainbowkitten16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogical(maybe), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkitten16/pseuds/Rainbowkitten16
Summary: Virgil may have sort of, summoned a demon accidentally in his attic and to be honest Virgil still doesn't chack this up to being the strangest thing that has happened. This demon may be a very confused Logan who does not know how to handle the situation that they have found themselves in.





	1. Accidents Happen but they Usually Don't Involve Something Trying to Take Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeFay_Strent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A demon? In my attic? More likely than you think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339030) by [LeFay_Strent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent). 



> This my first time trying to write something so sorry if it is bad and I thought I could continue the idea that @LeFay_Strent had but please check out the original called "A demon? In my attic? More likely than you think". I give full credit to the original author for the idea and I do not own any of these characters. I simply thought it was a good idea and wanted to try it in my own way, with my own style, so it may go differently than what the original author thought. I also am retelling the original chapter but am using the ending from the original because it was just too funny. :)

Virgil Evans didn't want much of anything from life. He knew whatever was taken had to be repaid, something he learned from having brothers. So he didn't ask for much from life and life didn't ask much from him.

Yeah sure his parents could be a little overbearing, his brothers knew all the right buttons to push, their cat Ace could wake him up at ungodly hours at night for food, homework could be strenuous and his anxiety could be a little much at times but everyone has problems and that in Virgil's opinion is what makes us human. So yeah he had a pretty good life in his opinion, his family was financially and emotionally stable. They lived in a two-story suburban home, with a white picket fence, and a garden kept up by his father, Emile.

So in other words, he had nothing he wanted that he would sell his soul for and he wished that the ticked demon standing in front of him would get over it.

**"So let me see if I've gotten this right,"** he began his low, calculated, voice rich with annoyance that was shared with his bright, electric blue irises flaring against his black sclera that were currently staring Virgil down. **"You summoned me, yet there is nothing that you want me to grant?"**

" _Accidently_ summoned you, as I've already told you," Virgil interjected. Virgil then bent down and picked up the stupid cursed book that started this whole mess that he dropped after being startled when the demon appeared out of nowhere. To be perfectly honest, he got scared shitless, and the closest thing that was there was an old, dull, rusting sword. Which was surprisingly not Remy's, his dad, like the book had been, but Emile, his father because he wanted to be like an anime character. After a few minutes of the demon waiting there patiently wishing to make a deal with Virgil holding the sword up protectively and quickly getting over the whole 'demons-actually-exist' thing. Just left an irritated Virgil. Because of course, his dad had demon summoning books in the attic, and of course Virgil just had to be the one to stumble onto them and stupidly read one of them aloud. 

**"How so,"** the demon responded very much doubting how that was possible. He didn’t have bat wings or a spaded tail, but his whole being was shrouded in an oppressive, black aura. The darkness twitched around him in agitation as the conversation continued. **“I fail to see how 'accidentally' summon a demon.”**

“Well that’s what happens when your dad asks you to clean the attic, and it’s filled with a bunch of junk from his Wiccan days,” Virgil explained, though from the demon’s pinched expression the explanation left a lot to be desired.

**“So your father asked of you to summon me?”** the demon asked flustration seeping into his voice.

Virgil wiped his face in irritation, uncaring if he messed up his eyeshadow at this point. “Ya know, for a demon, this is just going through your head, isn’t it?”

The demon paused for a moment before touching his temple in contemplation, as if looking for a wound.

Were all demons this dense, or was it just this one?

“Not literally, just— _ugh_ ,” he cut himself off in frustration. He turned back to the endless amount of boxes he still had to go through and groaned. “Think of this as a wrong number dial and beat it. I don’t want to deal with this.”

**“So you wish for no deal at all?”** asked the demon puzzled.

“Considering what you probably want in return for anything I ask for? No, I don’t want anything but for you to leave right now.”

There was a silence that Virgil grateful accepted as he refused to turn around, as if not seeing the demon would erase his existence. He tossed the spellbook he’d found into the box from which it came. If only he had a marker on him. He’d write on the top in all caps “TOSS IN BURN PILE.” His dad didn’t have to know.

**“. . . this has never happened before,”** the demon murmured behind him.

Virgil nearly groaned. “You’re still here?”

**“Of course. I’ve yet to complete my purpose. If I’m to be summoned, then I must make a deal. That’s how this works. _Always_ . . .”**

“Poor bastards then,” Virgil commented. He wondered how many ‘customers’ the demon had made deals with. Not one of them had the sense to turn the guy down? Surely people weren’t that brainless—

Then again, he pictured each of his family members, how they would have reacted if they had been the ones to come up here today and accidentally summon a demon.

You know what, maybe it was lucky that he was the one to find that book.

**“I cannot leave until the ritual is complete,”** the demon carried on not noticing Virgil not paying him any mind. **“A wish made, for a price paid.”**

Fed up, Virgil pushed the box that he was working on aside and went to stomp downstairs. He can finish this later.

“Then live in the attic forever, I guess,” he said flippantly.

The demon didn’t follow.

* * *

The weekend carried on like normal after that. He did some art in his room, his brother Dee came to visit from college, and his father asked about the attic. Virgil said he’d finish it later, and Emile believed his son because his boys were ‘honest, good boys’ or whatever sappy crap. Seriously, his dads were too gay sometimes.

The demon didn’t make an appearance again, and Virgil didn’t care enough to check the attic to see if he had left. If anything, Virgil just wanted to forget the whole thing had happened and return to a simple reality where supernatural crap didn’t exist.

On Monday, he returned to the school grind. Senior year wasn’t that much harder than the grades previous, but Virgil took his grades seriously and wouldn’t let people stereotype him as a delinquent more than they already did. His tall, brooding stature had its advantages in scaring away unwanted social interactions, but sometimes he could do without the harsh rep.

That’s why he sat at his desk that morning; his notes laid out before him to prep for the quiz they had in a few minutes. Roman, his twin brother, sat to his left hissing out, “ _Nerd_ ,” now and then, but Virgil wouldn’t let it mess with his concentration.

“Don’t come crying to me when I’m in college and you’re flipping burgers,” Virgil retorted.

“You do realize that a lot of college kids flip burgers just to get by, right?” Roman said.

Virgil considered his brother’s words, gauging him solemnly. “. . . you know, I think that’s the most perceptive thing you’ve ever said.”

And then Roman ruined it by doing an elegant gentlemen's dab that came from that way too overhyped game. He didn’t know a dab could be elegant though but then thought that only Roman’s version could be described as such.

Distantly, Virgil registered that someone sat in the desk to his right. He didn’t pay attention to it until the person tapped his shoulder. He glanced over, doing a double-take as something about the glasses-wearing guy looked incredibly . . . familiar.

“Hi!” he chirped in a god-awful peppy tone. “I’m Logan, and I’m new here. Just wanted to say hello and introduce myself.”

“I’m . . . Virgil. Have we met before?”

And just as the words left his mouth, he saw a shadow briefly shade Logan’s bright blue eyes. When he looked back though they were brown. The skin on the back of Virgil’s neck pricked sharply, but the guy just kept smiling innocently.

“I don’t think so. I just arrived here this weekend.”

This weekend . . .

What the fuck?

Virgil stood so abruptly that his notes fell to the floor. Roman must have been staring at him weirdly, surprised by Virgil’s sudden intensity, but he didn’t care. He snatched Logan’s wrist and dragged him out of the classroom, ignoring Roman’s confused call of “Virge?”

It only confirmed Virgil’s suspicions when Logan allowed himself to be dragged, not once protesting at the suddenness of the action.

Once in the locker-lined hallway that was relatively away from listening ears, Virgil turned on him. Logan’s easy smile hadn’t dimmed a bit, and his eyes were a safe brown color now, and his skin looked normal, but Virgil knew better.

“What are you doing here?”

“To receive my education, just like any other student here.”

“Cut the crap, I know it’s you,” Virgil growled. He didn’t appreciate this demon toying with him, not when he acted so obviously.

Instantly, Logan’s cheerful demeanor melted away. No emotions showed, save for an inquisitive pinch to his brows. **“And here I thought I had disguised myself satisfactorily. Does my performance as a human boy leave something to be desired?”**

Wait, he was serious?

“I thought you wanted me to know it was you. Wait, why are you even here? I told you to get lost.”

Logan held his chin in thought. **“I determined that you would reveal a lacking in your life if I were to observe you up close. I didn’t think that I would be exposed so quickly.”**

Jesus, he really was serious.

“So what, you were just going to spy on me to get some dirt?”

Logan titled his head to the side. “If I wanted dirt, I would go outside to gather some. What I want is a wish from you so the ritual can be completed.”

“For God’s sake it's an expression,” Virgil said to himself, taking a deep breath. Maybe a smarter person would think twice about offending a powerful demon, but when said demon couldn’t even parse through a sentence without taking it literally, Virgil lost his patience. “I told you, I don’t want _anything_ from you. Now stop bothering me.”

**“Impossible. All humans want something, and I intend to find what you want. Until then, I can’t leave.”** With that, Logan (probably not even his real name), spun on his heel and walked back to the classroom. Before entering, he threw a smile over his shoulder, back to his fake peppiness. “Let’s return to class, shall we?”

Virgil fumed and imagined how bad it’d look if he tried to choke Logan out in the middle of the hallway.

“Don’t worry, he’s a demon in disguise,” he’d say to the staff that would try to intervene.

Yeah, that’d go over well.


	2. Sorry

I can't continue this story right now due to family matters and school but I'll continue it when I can sorry ;( but I might make one-shots if I get the time and you can give suggestions for this fic or another idea if you want. Again sorry but life doesn't always go how we plan now does it.


End file.
